Family Matters
by Fififjonka
Summary: Short fics about Sesshomaru's childhood, his father and his mother.


**Chapter one: Hurt**

The strong punch sent the young demon prince flying over the training field, and he ended in one of the corners, spreading on the ground.

"You didn't watch your left side, prince."

The young demon got on his feet, his eyes narrowed with anger. The other demon was giving him a look containing both amusement and concern. The young demon hated that look, but he wouldn't dare to say him anything. That demon was a good friend of his father. Instead of that, he clutched the sword in his hand, throwing himself at him.

But the older demon blocked the attack easily. He couldn't avoid a painful stroke into the young demon's shoulder, who closed his eyes, holding his breath.

"Did I injure you?"

"No," the young demon said. "Let's continue."

"It's been enough for today," the older demon disagreed. "Go to your room and rest. We'll see each other tomorrow."

Although he was ready to fight again, the young demon obeyed, leaving the place with anger and dissatisfaction.

"Sesshomaru..."

He turned after the voice, noticing his mother standing behind him, coming from the gardens.

"How was the training?" she asked. Sesshomaru looked away, bowing his head a little.

"Oh, it didn't go well? Don't worry, I'm sure it'll get better. And there are plenty of other demons who would let you win."

Sesshomaru's eyes darkened. He could see her smirk even without looking at her.

"I don't need them," he growled, leaving her and walking to his chambers. He took off his clothes carefully, touching his shoulder and hissing. The wound was worse than he thought. The pain brought back the training again, all the bad moves he'd made, every time he fell on the ground...

Sesshomaru closed his eyes. The only thing good about this day was his father didn't witness it.

"Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru heard his father's voice, covering his shoulder with the kimono immediately.

"Yes, father?"

His father walked in, closing the door behind him. He was wearing his armour and Sesshomaru stared at him for a while, as he usually did when he saw him dressed like that. He looked away then.

"I've heard about your training."

Sesshomaru grasped the tip of his kimono tighter.

"And I've heard you did well."

So his father's friend lied to him?

"I did not, father," Sesshomaru said, his voice hollow.

"Mizuchi thinks differently."

"But I don't."

His father smiled.

"I see you're never satisfied until your achievements are perfect."

Sesshomaru glared at him. How come his father knew him so well?

"I like this quality of yours. You don't like losing. But you should know, my son, losing is a part of life. People who are able to accept they lost usually have an easier life."

"I don't want an easier life," Sesshomaru said. "If an easier life means I should lose, then it's not worth it."

His father gave him a long, thoughtful look.

"So you say... Well, the choice is yours. Now even I can change that. Life is a long path and you'll find many answers on it..."

His father's eyes shifted, stopping at his shoulder.

"Were you hurt?"

"No."

"Mizuchi told me about it, there's no point in lying."

His father moved closer.

"Let me see."

"I'm not hurt," Sesshomaru said. "Don't bother yourself."

His father looked at him patiently.

"I know you're proud, my son. But I'm your father. You don't have to be afraid to show me..."

Sesshomaru sighed. Again, his father was right. He was always right. He could see right through him. So he let him remove the kimono and have a look at his shoulder.

"It looks painful."

His father took a box of herbal salve, spreading it over the wound. Sesshomaru felt the relief almost immediately.

"Thank you, father," he said.

"You're welcome. Sesshomaru, my son, don't you think all big warriors were born strong and skilled. They needed to learn it and it takes your whole life to learn. Be patient. You're already stronger than any demon of your age, but don't be hasty. Don't let anger get in your way. It clouds your mind and there may be a moment in your future it could cost you your life. Remember this."

Sesshomaru nodded.

"I will."

"Good," his father smiled, patting his other shoulder gently. "We'll train together tomorrow. I want to see my son's strength. Will you share it with me?"

Sesshomaru smiled slowly and the mature expression on his face changed, revealing his still childish features.

"Yes father," he said. "I'll be glad to."

* * *

_Hope you like, read and review, please:-) The following chapters won't all be from Sess' or Inu's POV, but will focus on their relationship, on his childhood and on things that made him the demon he is. _

_**Note:** Sesshomaru's age here is about 13-15. _


End file.
